


Pink.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Isaac dorme troppo, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, grazie Palmolive per rendere la mia vita più profumata, in un certo senso - Freeform, ma prometto che nessun sapone è stato ferito/maltrattato durante la scrittura di questa cosa, non conventional pack, questa fic è sui saponi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: O di come il primo sapone, blu, glielo regala Erica e poi Derek si innamora di tutti gli altri. Quello rosa profuma di tutte le cose belle della sua infanzia, a partire dai biscotti con troppo zucchero che zia Jemma faceva solo a Natale per finire con gli zuccherini ovunque e nana che rimproverava tutti, dal più grande al più piccolo.In mezzo poi, tra l’acquisto del primo e dell’ultimo sapone, ci passa un branco che si sta formando, gente che impacchetta, o meno, regali con sei mesi di anticipo dalle festività e Stiles.Soprattutto Stiles.[words:2598 e Isaac dorme un sacco.]





	Pink.

_Even though you might not always feel like it, but you are and you’re worth it._

  
I°  
  
Erica glielo lascia impacchettato sotto quella cosa che chiamano  _albero_  e Derek non vuole spifferare dove lo ha recuperato, probabilmente qualche svendita o furto finito male.  
L’Alpha si dice che lo aprirà a Natale, come è giusto che sia, hè l’unico regalo che ha ricevuto, in anni, merita un occasione speciale per essere aperto e quale migliore del loro primo Natale insieme?  
Magari in quel nuovo appartamento che ha visto, appena fuori dalla riserva, con un caminetto, quattro stanze e una salotto abbastanza grande da poterci mettere il divano che ha adocchiato qualche settimana prima, mentre andava a fare la spesa.

 

Il pacchetto lo apre a Natale, quando Erica è troppo distante, troppi piedi sotto terra, per sentire la risata che gli si mozza in gola e vedere le lacrime che si formano agli angoli degli occhi e scaccia con le maniche della maglia, prima che qualcuno le possa vedere.  
Boyd gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e gli sussurra un  _manca anche a me_  prima di tornare in cucina.  
   
II°  
  
Certe mattine Derek pensa di non farcela, di rinunciarci e restare a letto, fissando il vuoto, senza pensare a nulla. Certe mattine è solo questione di  _ascoltare_  per ricordarsi di essere un fallimento in tutto e per tutto: per la sua famiglia, per il suo branco.  
Usa il regalo di Erica in una di quelle mattine e vorrebbe quasi ridere quando lo apre: quel sapone azzurrognolo profuma decisamente troppo per il suo naso ma non può fare a meno di spremerne una generosa quantità sulla mano destra e dedicarsi la doccia più lunga degli ultimi sei mesi. Avvolto come è da tutto quel profumo gli sembra quasi di non notare come nemmeno che l’acqua non diventi calda, nemmeno per un misero minuto.  
Tre ore dopo è davanti alla tomba di Erica, quella che hanno scavato loro stessi sotto un grosso salice piangente, con un mazzo di peonie.  
Quando le poggia sul terreno lo strozzalupo brucia contro la sua pelle ma non lo ferma da posare il palmo sulla terra e raccontarle delle chiavi del nuovo appartamento e della scuola che Isaac vorrebbe frequentare dopo il liceo.  
   
III°  
  
Il secondo glielo compra Isaac per un motivo che Derek non ha ben chiaro ma a qualcosa a che fare con la  _camera_  e il  _colore delle pareti_ , o forse dei cuscini?  
Natale è lontano ancora sei mesi ma sulla carta da pacco ci sono disegnati babbi natali e pupazzi di neve con cartelli che augurano buona festività in almeno sei lingue diverse.  
L’odore di Scott McCall è attaccato come un secondo strato di carta a quel regalo e Derek deve reprimere un ringhio che gli sale dal petto. Stiles gli piace, può venire nel suo nuovo appartamento e iniziare a lamentarsi di quanto poco sia vissuto e portare con se tutto quello che pensi manchi, ma Scott? Di Scott non si fida nemmeno un po'.  
Decide, per il bene di tutti, e quello di Isaac in particolare, di trattenersi e strappare la carte il più veloce che può, un po' per eccitazione un po' per paura che poi tutti inizi ad odorare di Scott.  
Quasi vorrebbe sghignazzare perché questa volta il flacone è giallo e profuma di frutti tropicali. Quando alza gli occhi su Isaac lo trova a fissarlo, le unghie tra i denti e lo sguardo quasi spaventato.  
“ _Grazie_  Isaac” sussurra prima di tirarlo per una manica della felpa e abbracciarlo.  
Isaac finisce per singhiozzare piano contro il suo petto ma Derek non lo lascia andare nemmeno per un momento.  
   
IV°  
  
Inizia il nuovo sapone quando la vasca non è ancora arrivata ma questa volta ha l’acqua calda.  
Il profumo è quasi più forte di quello blu, il getto del doccino gli infastidisce la pelle, arrossandola a momenti alterni e Derek vorrebbe davvero fare qualcosa per sistemarlo ma ha un incontro con il professore di chimica tra meno di mezz’ora e non ha tempo per prendersela comoda.  
Sta quasi per rinunciare ad utilizzare il nuovo sapone quando Isaac ride a qualche battuta di Stiles e si dice che qualche minuto di ritardo non farà male a nessuno, che tanto Harris era uno stronzo quando ci andava lui a scuola e, di sicuro, peggio di quella volta che ha fatto saltare, di proposito, in aria una reazione di solfuro non può andare.  
   
V°  
  
Il terzo se lo compra da solo ed è verde. Non è incartato ma Boyd gli sorride quando glielo vede poggiare nel carrello mentre continua a blaterare delle lasagne che dovrebbero mangiare per cena.  
Tornano a casa con le braccia cariche di borse e Stiles addormentato sul divano con Isaac che guarda l’ultima puntata di Gotham.  
“Amico avevi detto che mi avresti aspettato!” sibila Boyd irritato.  
“Ci stavate mettendo una vita e io mi stavo annoiando” ribatte Isaac, sulla difensiva.  
Boyd sbuffa e “dopo cena lo rivedi con me e se provi ad anticiparmi un solo secondo domani non ti preparo i brownie”  
Isaac lo fissa quasi spaventato e Derek si trova a coprire Stiles con il pile che Anja, la loro vicina, ha portato come regalo di benvenuti nel palazzo.  
  
VI°  
  
Lo usa un venerdì, quando ha tutto il tempo del mondo davanti a se e nessun problema da risolvere prima della sua doccia. Sono le sette passate e Isaac sta canticchiando qualcosa mentre prepara la cena.  
Lo apre con calma, aspettando che un nuovo profumo lo travolga e si sente quasi un bambino curioso verso qualcosa che non conosce ma quando il profumo di agrumi,  _mandarini_ , gli arriva al naso si trova a voler vomitare, piangere e nascondersi dal mondo.  
Lo chiude di scatto e si copre giusto con un asciugamano prima di marciare in cucina e buttare  _quella cosa_.  
“Porta fuori il sacco” ordina secco a Boyd.  
“Derek?” gli chiedono, in contemporanea, Isaac e Stiles entrando in cucina.  
“Adesso” ribadisce prima di barricarsi nella sua camera, l’acqua ancora aperta in bagno e il vago senso di nausea che non lo vuole abbandonare.  
  
Ci mette ore prima di riuscire a calmarsi, girandosi e rigirandosi nel letto, ma quando ce la fa si addormenta di colpo.  
Si risveglia circondato da troppe braccia e i capelli di Stiles che gli solleticano il naso, il profumo di mirtilli e magia che gli riempie i polmoni, la puzza di mandarini completamente sparita dall’appartamento.  
La stretta di Boyd si fa più forte mentre Isaac si accoccola ancora di più tra i due e Stiles gli bacia una guancia.  
Nessuno porta più un agrume dentro quella casa.  
( _Kate_  è l’unica risposta che da quando Scott tenta di chiedere, troppe mattine dopo quando si degna di presentarsi.)  
  
VII°  
  
Prima che qualcuno, o lui stesso, ne portino un altro in casa passano mesi. Melissa si presenta alla porta con una borsa della spesa e gli lascia il flacone arancione sul tavolo, di fianco alle sue mele preferite e a quella cosa per cui Stiles e Isaac vanno pazzi e Scott mangia anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.  
Gli unici che storcono sempre il naso sono Boyd e Derek, il primo un po' perché mal sopporta l’odore del caramello e un po' perché a Erica non piacevano e il secondo perché  _cioccolato e caramello, seriamente_.  
Derek la ringrazia con un mezzo sorriso e lei gli scompiglia i capelli prima di tornare a lavoro.  
Stiles ha la bocca sporca di cioccolato e sta discutendo con Boyd di qualche compito nella quale Lydia ha preso A+ ma profuma di felicità che quasi gli viene voglia di abbracciare tutti,  _quasi._  
  
VIII°  
  
Il bagno si riempie di odore di zenzero e bacche nel momento in cui apre il flacone, non che in quel momento ci stia dando troppa, a dire il vero alcuna, attenzione.  
Ha addosso pezzi di intestino, e altri vari interni, dell’ultima creatura che hanno ucciso e quattro graffi verticali che partono dalla base della gola e arrivano quasi sotto l’ascella.  
Il sapone brucia contro le ferite aperte e si deve mordere il labbro a sangue per non gemere, o gridare, di dolore.  
Apre e chiude il flacone altre due altre volte prima di definirsi pulito e di profumare in maniera decente.  
Si addormenta sopra le coperte, con addosso il primo paio di mutande che ha trovato nel cassetto e una maglietta mal buttata su una delle due sedie vicino al letto.  
Ore dopo, non più di cinque a giudicare dall’orologio sul suo comodino, si sveglia sotto il lenzuolo con il profumo, decisamente troppo forte, di zenzero, bacche e quello che riconoscere essere  _ibis_  misto a quello del branco.  
Quando entra in bagno nota che il flacone è mezzo vuoto e si ripromette di comprarne uno nuovo la prossima volta che andrà a fare la spesa.  
  
IX°  
  
Nessuno si sofferma troppo sul fatto che la testa di Stiles sia incastrata tra la guancia e la spalla di Derek, del modo in cui l’umano strofini la guancia in quell’esatto punto, o che Isaac stia usando lo stomaco del suo Alpha come cuscino quando Kira fa la sua entrata nel loft, accompagnata da Boyd e Scott.  
Scott che sembra essere sul punto di avere un collasso di nervi per quanto è teso.  
Stiles stoppa, in maniera quasi irritata e di sicuro svogliata, la puntata di  _Mad Men_  che stanno vedendo e lascia che Derek manovri un Isaac mezzo addormentato in una posizione più comoda.  
Kira gli sorride appena lo vede alzarsi e lo abbraccia dal nulla prima di staccarsi e poggiargli tra le mani un pacchetto.  
“Questo è per aver accettato di prendermi nel branco, Alpha Hale.”  
Se fossero da soli probabilmente Derek butterebbe la testa all’indietro e si sarebbe messo a chiedere  _perché_ la gente si sia proprio fissata nel regalargli cose che profumano, e lo faranno profumare, eccessivamente.  
Ma non vuole dare a Kira motivo di pensare che non abbia gradito il pensiero: “Non era necessario ma grazie. Ora, dato che sei la nuova arrivata hai il diritto di scegliere il primo film di ieri sera e dire a Scott di rilassarsi” ridacchia prima di sparire in cucina per preparare la cena.  
  
Il salotto si riempie di risate pochi minuti dopo e Isaac finisce per aggrapparsi alla sua schiena appena lo vede arrivare.  
Boyd ride, il viso appoggiato alla spalla di Scott mentre Kira continua a spiegare a tutti perché dovrebbero guardare proprio  _quel_  film.  
Derek non saprà mai che film erano intenzionati a vedere perché cambiano decisione otto volte nel tempo in cui si siede sul divano.  
  
X°  
  
È domenica mattina e ha casa libera ed è talmente bello che a Derek sembra un sogno. Si deve dare due volte un pizzicotto prima di rendersi conto che sì ha casa  _libera_  ed è  _domenica._  
Quindi non ha motivo per essere in piedi alle sette e mezza ma decide che non importa, ha tutto il tempo per dedicarsi una lunga e silenziosa colazione, due ore di bagno con il bagnoschiuma che gli ha regalato Kira e poi, eventualmente, pensare alla spesa o ad uscire di casa. Oppure potrebbe finire le ultime cento pagine del libro che sta leggendo o le puntate arretrare di Covert Affair che non ha ancora visto.  
Alla fine decide di ignorare la sveglia e di tornare a dormire, solo per un po'.  
  
La seconda volta che si sveglia sono le nove e l’odore di bacon invade tutta casa portandosi via la speranza di avere una giornata per se.  
Quando scende in cucina Kira lo saluta con la spatola dei pancake, Stiles gli posa un bacio sulla guancia prima che Isaac gli si accoccoli contro e Boyd alzi al cielo gli occhi, dietro la sua tazza di caffè.  
Nessuno però sembra troppo sorpreso quando recupera la sua tazza di caffè e sparisce verso il bagno, la vasca già piena di acqua calda e di bolle,  _Il diario di una geihsa_  appoggiato sullo sgabello giusto a portata di mano.  
Scuote la testa prima di ringraziare tutti con un debole  _grazie_  e lasciarsi immergere dal profumo di lavanda e olio di karitè per le due o tre ore successive.  
   
XI°  
  
L’ultimo sapone della collezione, e Derek sa che è l’ultimo perché ha controllato, arriva in maniera diversa dagli altri e con un tempismo completamente sbagliato.  
Stiles gli sta gridando conto per essersi quasi fatto uccidere nemmeno venti minuti prima e non aver avvisato nessuno e Derek vorrebbe davvero solo dormire per le successive quarantott’ore. Magari stringendosi il ragazzino contro il suo petto, giusto un po'.  
Il flacone è mischiato tra gli altri e quasi non si accorge del nuovo profumo perché Stiles gli sta passando le mani tra i capelli senza smettere di parlare nemmeno per un secondo.  
  
“È nuovo?” chiede al nulla o magari a Stiles, nella speranza che smetta di parlare ma il ragazzo lo ignora e Derek finisce per perdersi completamente in qualcosa che pensava non avrebbe mai ritrovato.  
Il colore del sapone è rosa, più denso e decisamente troppo dolciastro anche per un naso umano ma non può fare altro che pensare ai biscotti che zia Jemma preparava per, e solo per, Natale con tutti quegli zuccherini colorati che finivano per incastrarsi tra i denti e spargersi per casa, sulle coperte e sui cuscini e facevano alzare la voce a nana perché gli adulti diventavano quasi più incontrollabili dei bambini e Henry tendeva sempre a saltargli in braccio per mangiarsi anche il suo biscotto ma a Derek non importava veramente. Si perde in cui ricordi per tutto il tempo in cui Stiles continua a non stare zitto e si dice che, per una volta, può anche ignorarlo e baciarlo, senza avvisarlo, sulle labbra come fanno gli adulti quando vogliono chiudere una discussione senza senso. O almeno come facevano i suoi.  
  
Stiles ha le labbra rosse quando si staccano, Kira e il resto del branco lo aspetta in salotto per non vuole sapere nemmeno cosa ma la risata di sua madre gli riempie le orecchie e si sente pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa.  
  
XII°  
  
Fare il bagno con qualcuno è la cosa più strana e intima che Derek abbia mai fatto. La vasca è abbastanza grande per contenere almeno tre persone ma la schiena di Stiles è appoggiata alla sua per tutto il tempo e le loro dita sono intrecciate.  
L’aria profuma dei biscotti di zia Jemma e Derek glielo dice, prima a bassa voce quasi spaventato di perdere il ricordo e poi sempre più sicuro mentre Stiles ride, di una Laura di sedici anni che inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi cercando di prendere l’ultimo biscotto rimasto, e disegna forma immaginare sul suo braccio.  
  
Ed è la volta di Derek di parlare fino a non avere più voce in gola, la schiuma ormai inesistente dentro la vasca e l’acqua troppo fredda anche per i suoi gusti ma Stiles rimane lì, accoccolato contro il suo petto, gli occhi aperti e la risata che si infrange contro la pelle del suo collo e profuma di casa, biscotti di Natale e felicità.  
  
Quando finalmente escono dal bagno e raggiungono la camera Derek non deve nemmeno spogliarli, gli basta far scivolare l’asciugamano lungo i fianchi dell’altro per averlo nudo davanti a se.  
Si baciano per tutto il tempo mentre si esplorano e fanno sesso, o l’amore come cerca sempre di metterla Kira guardando Scott, e Derek ringrazia Erica un numero infinite di volte per aver iniziato una stupida tradizione di saponi quando ancora vivevano in una casa diroccata e avevano un albero di natale da due dollari e mezzo.  
  
La ringrazia e bacia Stiles un’ultima volta prima di stringerselo contro e ascoltarlo parlare di tutte le cose che dovranno provare le volte successive.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice.
> 
> Basically una cosa di 2.5k parole che profuma di saponi della Palmolive, fluff non molto fluff, il branco che si costruisce intorno alla cucina e Isaac che dorme. Plus un po' di sterek slowburn.  
> Come sempre gli errori sono miei e solo miei, sapete dove trovarmi se volete segnalarmeli.  
> Torno in quell’antro infernale che è lo studio, adios madonna andiamo in Messicooo
> 
> Rei.


End file.
